


True Love Stories Never Have Endings

by Kimikochan



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimikochan/pseuds/Kimikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend returns home, and Logan learns in Neptune, the more things change the more they stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Stories Never Have Endings

Veronica Mars stared at the computer screen, squinting at two writhing figures on the video without really seeing them. Blearily, she rubbed her eyes and hit rewind. The sun had set hours ago, leaving the street below her third-floor office dark and deserted. The AC hummed continuously thanks to an early summer heat wave, and its flow of cool air kept the exhausted, hungry P.I. focussed. 

She had already put in a full day’s work, when a last-minute call from a hysterical client with a philandering husband ruined Veronica’s plans for the evening. Instead of dinner out, she’d driven to the designated rendezvous spot, where she had to wait for the tryst to end before she could retrieve her handiwork. Now it was nearly 8 o’clock on a Friday night, and she was still at work.  _ Happy birthday to me, _ she grumbled.

An hour later, she tapped out a few final keystrokes then shut her laptop with a loud snap. She slipped the computer into her bag and grabbed her keys from the desk. She had just switched off the green glass desk lamp when the door to the outer office chimed, alerting Veronica she was no longer alone.  _ Who the hell would be here this late at night? _ Groaning inwardly, she stepped into the reception area, resolved to tell the newcomer Mars Investigations was closed until Monday.

Her bad mood evaporated the instant she saw the familiar, cocky figure filling her doorway. He leaned against the doorjamb, holding up a plastic bag with Chinese take-out boxes and smiled languidly. 

“I need your help,” Logan drawled in a low voice. “I can’t find my girlfriend. We were supposed to go out for her birthday, but she never showed. I’m -”

“ - Horny?”

“Worried,” he replied, an arched brow the only sign of reproach. “She’s working alone, late at night in a sketchy neighborhood, and she doesn’t lock the office door.”

Veronica tilted her head, savoring the image of her handsome boyfriend. He wore dark jeans that hugged his lean form and a grey collared shirt made out of a soft cotton that gently clung to a chest chiseled to perfection by the U.S. Navy. His dark, sexy eyes stared at her intently, and she could almost hear Lilly’s appreciative whistle.  _ Damn girl, you scored your very own James Freaking Bond. _

A small smile played on her lips as she crossed the room until Logan’s tall frame loomed over her. She reached behind him and locked the door with a quick flick of her wrist. Grasping the lapels of his shirt, Veronica pulled him towards her until their mouths grazed. “Well, I  _ am _ horny,” she murmured.

The bag of food dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Logan’s arms snaked around her waist, drawing her body against his as they kissed. When they broke apart, Logan grinned sheepishly. “Okay, now I am, too.”

Smug, Veronica threw him a teasing glance as she turned and began retreating further into the reception area. “She clearly doesn’t deserve you, but if you really want me to find this girlfriend of yours, I’ll need more information. Physical description, last known whereabouts, etc. Shall we  _ chat _ in here?” she said coyly, indicating her private office.

Logan strode towards her slowly, cupping her face in his hands when he finally reached her. “Well, she’s short … blonde … beautiful as hell,” he said huskily, punctuating each descriptor with a kiss placed strategically along her jawline and the sensitive hollow of her neck. “And she was last seen … right here.” He bent his head, capturing her mouth. In one smooth motion, he shoved open the door, propelling them inside before kicking it closed again.

Later, their desires sated, Logan and Veronica satisfied their stomachs with the now-cold Chinese take-out. He bit into a potsticker and watched in admiration as she attacked a box of Singapore noodles with her chopsticks. Leaning back against the worn, leather sofa that dated back to the old Mars Investigations office, he patted the cushion. “I have lots of fond memories of this couch,” he said with a lascivious grin.

Veronica snorted. “And the desk?”

“Absolutely.”

Chuckling, she leaned over and kissed him tenderly. “Yeah, me too.” She studied his face for a moment, growing serious. “Logan, I’m sorry about tonight. I know you planned a nice night out. I really thought I could make it.”

Her client had been insistent about getting the money shot she needed to secure a hefty divorce settlement, so Veronica had called Logan to tell him she was running late. Two hours later, when the couple still hadn’t emerged from their love nest - a San Diego vacation home owned by the cheating husband - she’d been forced to send him a regretful text canceling their date altogether.

“It’s okay,” he said, waving off her apology. “I saw your text. But it got late, and I started to worry.”

Years ago, she might’ve bristled at Logan’s overprotectiveness and the implication she couldn’t handle herself. Now she understood that Logan, perhaps more than anyone, had an unwavering faith in her, even if it didn’t prevent him from worrying. But this new Logan, make that Navy Lt. Echolls, had a maturity and self-assured calmness that helped her accept his concern without rancor. Since he’d been back, they’d managed to be together - even occasionally work together - without clashing the way they frequently had in the past.

She knew he loved her - prickly, judgemental, vengeful warts and all - and Veronica was happier than she’d been in years.

“I scream loudly and carry a big taser,” she replied. “Actually, I went to the shooting range a lot while you were gone, and I even took some self-defense classes.”

He nodded, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I confess. I did have an ulterior motive for coming by … I just really wanted to see you.”

Veronica beamed at him. “I love you, Logan.”

“Love you, too, bobcat,” he replied, returning her grin. “Happy birthday.”

It was nearly midnight by the time they got home. A month ago, Logan and Veronica had officially moved in together. He’d stayed at her tiny apartment for several months after his 180 days at sea were up, and while they’d fallen into a surprisingly peaceful domestic rhythm, the tight quarters had started to remind Logan of his bunk back on ship. He was also damned tired of crashing at someone else’s home.

But he didn’t know how she’d react to the idea of moving into a bigger place  - together. So he’d waited until he’d deployed again to broach the subject during a Skype call. Logan’s heart had sunk at the long silence until he realized the ship’s spotty Internet was acting up. When the call reconnected, Veronica was ticking off a list of conditions - mainly rent she could afford to split evenly with him - and he’d come home to a modest, three-bedroom condo within walking distance of the beach and an easy 10-minute commute to Mars Investigations. With the exception of a few things Keith had been storing for Veronica, they were all but settled into their new home.

Logan pulled into his designated parking space in the underground garage next to Veronica’s just as she was getting out of her car. He started to open the trunk to retrieve the boxes Keith had given her, but she stopped him.

“It’s late, we’re both tired. Let’s leave it for tomorrow,” she said, draping her arm around his waist.

The next morning, Logan slipped out for an early run on the beach. Veronica was still sleeping when he got back, so he showered and dressed, then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. She emerged while he was standing at the counter, cutting fruit. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed against his back and murmured huskily, “Morning, sailor.”

He turned, a smug, sexy smile on his lips, as he bent his head to kiss her. He tasted like cantaloupe and mint, and Veronica moaned softly when his hands grasped her hips, easily turning and lifting her so she sat on the counter. This time it was her legs she wrapped around his waist. Logan’s warm lips skimmed her throat, and she tugged off his t-shirt desperate to feel his bare skin. He chuckled, sending shivers down her spine.

Logan still marveled at his life - one he built with Veronica Mars of all people. He’d always figured if he saw her again it would be a fleeting, chance encounter. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine making love to her in the kitchen of a home they shared. He pushed her nightgown up, and they were soon lost in each other.

After a leisurely breakfast of coffee, bagels and fruit, which they ate on the patio, they took Pony for a walk on the beach. Back home, Veronica insisted they finish unpacking and tasked him with moving the boxes from her car into the room she’d decided to use as a home office. Logan had helped her reconstruct her old desk and install Ikea bookshelves along one of the walls. Books and several files sat in neat stacks waiting for Veronica to put away.

Logan was carrying a box into the room, Pony hot on his heels, when he stumbled over the prancing dog. He managed to regain his balance but not without upending the box. It clattered to the floor, landing upside down so when he bent to pick it up, all its contents spilled out. A sheaf of papers lay in a small heap along with a few framed pictures and other odds and ends. Logan knelt to scoop everything back into the box, but several photos slipped out of his grasp. He paused as he recognized the people in the photos.

Unable to resist, he sifted through the pictures - black-and-whites of Duncan and Veronica  he remembered shooting for a freshman class assignment. They’d all gone to the beach that day, shortly after his best friend had finally screwed up the courage to ask Veronica out. The photos Logan had taken of their longing gazes and faces alight with giddy joy had captured that first, heady flush of young love.

A close-up of a laughing Veronica caught his attention, and he peered at it intently. Wavy strands of pale hair blew across her face, and her dancing eyes were crossed as if she’d been trying to look at something on her nose.

Over the years, he’d memorized every line and curve of Veronica’s face, so when he closed his eyes, he could still see all the different permutations that reflected her emotions. But the goofy innocence on her face that day was only a distant memory. Hadn’t there been something about her freckles? Long-ago voices rattled in his brain until he could almost hear his old friend’s besotted musings and Lilly’s snort of laughter.

_ “Your freckles are cute. Can I count them?” _

_ "Oh my god, Donut. Seriously? Logan, please tell my brother he’s never gonna get laid counting Veronica’s freckles.” _

Logan smiled wistfully, hesitating a moment before slipping Veronica’s picture into the back pocket of his jeans. He heard the condo’s front door open and close, and he guessed she was retrieving more belongings from her car. He quickly tossed the rest of the papers into the box, then reached for a flat package covered loosely in newspaper.

The wrapping fell away, and Logan could see it was another photo of Veronica and Duncan, preserved behind glass in a simple, pine frame. It was in color and had been taken at a school dance, judging from their formalwear. They looked older, and Logan guessed it dated back to their senior year - probably just weeks before Duncan fled the country with his infant daughter.

He was embracing Veronica tenderly, and their matching smiles were dazzling. Logan had to admit they were a stunning couple, like a fairer version of Jackie and JFK. His stomach clenched and he quickly rewrapped the frame, just as Veronica came into room.

“How’s it going in here?” she asked, dropping an armful of books onto the desk.

He tossed the photo into the box. “All done.” He started to move the box into the corner, when he noticed a small slip of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he read the carefully typed words.

“‘True love stories never have endings,’” he read aloud.

Veronica looked up. “...What?”

He shrugged. “Looks like one of those sappy fortune cookie messages. Should I toss it?”

She paused. “No … just put it in the box.”

“O.k. Why? What is it?”

“Nothing,” she said, her voice casual. “ Just a silly memento.”

 

**************

Six months later …

Logan eased out of bed, careful not to disturb a sleeping Veronica. After nearly nine years in the Navy, he no longer needed an alarm to rouse him, relying instead on his own, internal clock. He pulled on running shirts and an old Hearst sweatshirt then slipped on his shoes before leaning over and kissing her softly on the cheek.

Between his duties on base and Veronica’s busy caseload, they didn’t have many free weekends together, and they’d yet to properly celebrate her birthday months after their aborted dinner date. So he’d planned a romantic day driving along the coast. He still had to pack their picnic lunch, but he wanted to get in a run first.

Outside, he quietly closed the condo door, automatically checking to make sure it locked securely. He took a few minutes on the porch to stretch before jogging down the stairs. Once on the sidewalk, he stretched and took off on an easy lope.

Logan’s usual exercise regime had been limited to the gym thanks to a series of winter storms that hit southern California earlier in the week. The rain had finally stopped, but not before leaving the beach littered with driftwood, tendrils of kelp and bits of garbage. He broke into a sprint once his feet touched sand and didn’t stop until he’d completed five miles, slowing to a walk about a block from home.

But as Logan neared the condo, he could see something was wrong. The door he’d taken care to lock was half open and Veronica’s hoodie lay on the stoop. Propelled by fear, he raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. He could hear excited voices coming from inside, and through the partially open door, he saw the back of a tall, blond man standing in the entryway his arms locked around Veronica.

Shouting her name, Logan burst through the door and launched himself at the intruder, knocking him to the ceramic tile floor. He stood over the man’s sprawled body, wrenching him up by the shirt collar as he drew back his fist to pummel him senseless.

Logan froze as he focussed on the man’s face. Letting go abruptly, he staggered back as his shocked mind registered Veronica’s urgent protests, her fingers digging into his arm and pulling.

“Duncan?”

Incredulous, he stared as his former best friend struggled to sit up. Veronica released his arm to kneel beside Duncan. Logan looked between the two of them, willing his brain to start working again. Finally, he extended his hand to haul Duncan to his feet.

“I’m sorry, man … I thought …”

“...No, it’s okay. I get it - you were protecting her.” Duncan rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “Feels like old times, actually, you knocking me on my ass. I should be the one apologizing. I should’ve called instead of just showing up.”

He paused. “I wanted to see you guys before it hit the news and every idiot with a phone started stalking me.”

Veronica rushed forward and hugged him. “We’re just happy you’re home, right Logan?”

She turned and looked at him expectantly. Logan silently counted to ten, trying to regain his composure. He was coming down from the fury-induced adrenaline rush, but the sight of his girlfriend embracing another guy made a tiny part of him wish he’d punched Duncan after all.  _ Get a grip, Echolls. You’re not that jackass anymore _ .

He looked at Duncan, a virtual stranger after more than a decade of absence. Like Logan, he’d lost the baby fat - although maybe he’d was a little too thin - and life on the run had left him with faint lines around the eyes. But Logan could still see the boy who’d befriended him over a contraband Gameboy at summer camp.

Logan smiled. “Welcome back, dude.”

Duncan stayed through dinner. They polished off a pot of coffee and some day-old bagels for breakfast which they ate during the story of his escape from Neptune with baby Lilly and their eventual settlement in Australia. He told them about their years in the small, beachside town a few hours south of Sydney, before inquisitive American ex-pats forced them to go on the run again.

They’d gone to Costa Rica next, and when he thought it was safe, Spain. At this point in the saga, Logan retrieved the picnic lunch from the fridge, and the three friends shared capicola and provolone sandwiches with bottles of beer. Duncan explained how his father’s legion of attorneys had finally negotiated a deal with the FBI and the Mannings.

Three days ago, he and Lilly had slipped quietly back into California on a private jet. They were living in a gated mansion just outside Neptune, where the little girl was being tutored until Duncan judged it safe to enroll her in a school. He knew there’d be a media frenzy once word of their return got out, and he wanted to protect her as much as possible.

“I’m going to start working with my dad at Kane Software soon, but I’m hoping to lay low until then.” He smiled broadly at Logan at Veronica. “You have no idea how good it is to see you two again...I missed you guys.”

They had moved into the living room by then. Veronica sat curled next to Logan, whose arm was draped casually across her shoulders. “We missed you, too,” he said, earnestly.

After pizza was delivered, they caught Duncan up on Stanford and New York, glossing over Carrie Bishop’s murder and Veronica’s return to Neptune. “As soon as I heard a P.I. took down Cobb, I knew it had to be you,” Duncan said. “But those tabloid shots of Logan’s mysterious new girlfriend really didn’t do you justice.”

He turned to Logan, suddenly serious as he set his beer bottle on the coffee table. “So, when you joined the Navy … did you feel the need - the need for speed?”

Veronica sniggered as Logan threw his napkin at Duncan, hitting him square in the face. But he grinned. “You and Veronica really need to watch other movies.”

“Oh I haven’t even started on ‘A Few Good Men.’”

It was late by the time Duncan left. Logan and Veronica promised to visit soon and meet Lilly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and the guys shook hands. Later, Logan was tidying the kitchen when she came in as he was putting away a bottle of wine he’d bought for their picnic.

“I’m sorry about our trip,” she said, coming up beside him and rubbing his back. “I was really looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, me too. Guess there’s always next time.”

“Right. And when another FBI fugitive ex knocks on our door, I swear I won’t answer.”

Logan chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Promises only Veronica Mars makes.”

They finished cleaning up and went to bed, but sleep eluded them both. They lay awake in silence, Veronica curled against his side, absorbing the day’s events. Finally, he whispered her name. “You awake?”

“Yeah ... I can’t stop thinking about Duncan and Lilly.”

He shifted, turning to face her. “Duncan’s escape from Neptune - clearly your handiwork, right?” She raised a shoulder and her slight, smug smile was all the answer he needed.

“Of course.” His return smile was tinged with admiration. “I always figured you helped him somehow.”

“... What is it you’re really asking me?” When he didn’t respond right away, she added, “Go ahead. Ask away.”

“Did you know where he was?”

Her eyes met his, never wavering as she slowly shook her head. “No.”

"Were you in contact with him?”

“Not since the day he left Neptune...Why does it matter?”

He’d half expected her to be guarded and defensive - her default mode in years’ past - but the gentleness in her voice conveyed none of that, and he was reminded again of how much she’d changed.

Logan was silent for a long time, debating his next words while she waited patiently. “After freshman year, I heard you’d transferred to Stanford, and for a while, I kept tabs on you. Nothing crazy - ”

“ - Pshaw… like a little minor cyber-stalking ever hurt anyone.”

“But I stopped after a few years, and I kinda lost track of you. I only found out about Columbia by chance. So there was a time when I didn’t know where you were or what you were doing.”

“What are you trying to say, Logan?”

He paused, sighing. “I used to wonder if maybe you’d found Duncan and were with him and Lilly somewhere.”

Veronica’s eyes widened in surprise. She let out a breath, and finally said, “You graduated a semester early and went to Officer Training School in Rhode Island, where you graduated second in your class. You did your flight training in Pensacola, then more training in Texas and San Diego, and I knew all of that way before the tabloids.

“It got harder to pinpoint your precise location once you got assigned to a squadron - the Navy is surprisingly secretive about where they send their fighter pilots.”

“How - ?”

“ - I have my sources.”

“Mac? ”

“I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

Logan groaned, and she grinned at him. “You’d think that would get old,” she said

“And you’d be right.”

She yawned and closed her eyes, and he leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.

Two weeks later, Logan found himself grilling hamburgers on his patio, taking occasional pulls from a bottle of Lagunitas while half-listening to the raucous voices of their friends. At Veronica’s urging, he’d invited Duncan over for a barbecue with Dick, Mac and Wallace as well as a few of his Navy buddies.

“I think he’s lonely rattling around in that house of his,” Veronica had said. “This will help ease him back into Neptune society.”

“I thought that’s why Petra Landros is throwing that big Kane Foundation shindig with 500 of Duncan’s nearest and dearest. I doubt she’d consider our friends ‘Neptune society’ but sure, let’s have a barbecue.”

So far, everyone seemed to be getting along. Food and booze were plentiful, and the southern California sun had chased off the morning chill, making it a perfect evening for alfresco dining. Conversation from life on a battleship to a debate over the chances of San Diego getting its own NBA franchise. Logan’s squad even bore a litany of “Top Gun” quotes good naturedly.

He laid the platter of burgers on the table and sat down on one of the wooden patio chairs.

“All jokes aside, Logan - why the Navy?” Duncan asked. He turned to rest of the squadron. “No offense, it’s just that if you knew him back then,  he wasn’t exactly military material.”

Logan shrugged, not sure he wanted to get into the story of his downward spiral in front of everyone, but Rabbit, an aviator he’d known since Officer Candidate School, saved him from having to come up with a heavily redacted version.

“No offense taken. You should’ve seen our OCS drill sergeant. He took one look at Echolls, and told him the Navy was no place for a spoiled Hollywood pansy. Then he told him to drop and give him a hundred,” Rabbit said, snickering.

“You never would’ve made it through OCS if it weren’t for Mouth,” said Rabbit’s wife, Erin. “Their sergeant was too busy riding Logan to notice anyone else.”

“Yeah well, sure fooled him. Graduated second in our class. Might’ve been first if Logan  hadn’t asked the sergeant how it looked from the top of the bell curve.”

Veronica perched on the arm of Logan’s chair and propped her arm on his shoulder. “I presume that’s how you got your callsign?”

“There may have been a few COs who didn’t fully appreciate my wit,” Logan smirked.

Duncan’s phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. When he returned a few minutes later, he explained the nanny was having a hard time putting Lilly to bed. “I tried singing to her, but she hates it when I sing.”

“Really? Why?” Mac asked.

“Duncan can’t sing,” Logan and Veronica answered in unison.

Dick laughed, slapping Duncan on the back. “Dude, unless you’ve been taking voice lessons, you shouldn’t be torturing your kid like that. Hey, do you guys remember when he wanted to ask Veronica to Homecoming?”

Logan drummed his fingers on the bottle of beer in his hand, a restless tick that reappeared occasionally. He glanced at Duncan, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, but grinning nonetheless. They hadn’t talked about Veronica, and he wondered if his friend still harbored feelings for her.

“Duncan had this grandiose plan to serenade her,” Dick explained to the others. “Only he knew he totally sucked, so he paid me and Logan $200 a piece to be his ‘backup’ singers. He made us sing louder than him so she wouldn’t figure out how bad he was.”

“He should’ve demanded a refund,” Veronica interrupted. “ _ My _ Backup’s howling sounded better than the three of you.”

“Awwww, Ronnie. You’ve lost that loving feeling,” Dick drawled, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Duncan stayed behind to help clean up. He and Logan sat on the patio with Pony after everyone else had left, talking and drinking the last of the beer.

“So you never really answered my question earlier. How’d you end up in the Navy?”

Logan took a pull from his beer, taking the time to choose his words.  “The short answer: I was a mess. I had no direction, no purpose and I was partying too much. I was basically lost. A professor at Hearst noticed and steered me towards the Navy.”

“And  _ you  _ just went along with it?”

He chuckled. “No. Not at first. But it became clear that I had to do something or I wasn’t going to have many more birthdays.”

Duncan stared at his friend for a moment. “When I heard you were a fighter pilot for the Navy, all I could think was, ‘Lilly would die if she knew.’ Do you have any idea how many times she watched ‘Top Gun?’”

“And clearly she made you watch it with her.”

The two old friends laughed and spent another half hour reminiscing and catching up. Duncan filled him in on the trials and triumphs of being a single dad and they laughed over Logan’s escapades as a Navy recruit.

“Thank you for doing this tonight,” Duncan said. “I had a lot of fun … I’d forgotten what it’s like to have good friends around.”

“Didn’t you make any friends while you were gone?” Logan asked, curious. Duncan had always been a little on the shy side, but people had been drawn to him, and not just because he was the Kane scion.

“Yeah, but we had to move around a lot so it was hard to form any lasting friendships. Besides, I couldn’t really open up to anyone. I never felt safe, knowing that if my secret got out, I’d lose Lilly.”

Logan had made precious few connections with people, but it wasn’t because he had secrets to hide - the whole world knew his story - and the Navy had given him a sanctuary from all that bullshit. He’d been able to make at least a few friends.

“Sounds pretty lonely. Probably hell on your love life, huh?”

“What love life?” Duncan paused. “There was one girl, but I had to leave her behind. Nothing serious since then.”

Logan frowned, studying Duncan thoughtfully. “About Veronica …”

But Duncan’s phone chirped and he stood abruptly after reading a text. “I gotta go. My parents are leaving for Napa early in the morning and we have to meet with Petra Landros before they go.”

They made plans to go surfing the following weekend and said their goodbyes. Logan made his way into the bedroom, where Veronica was still awake reading something on her laptop. She shut the computer and watched as he undressed and slid into bed beside her.

“You guys were out there a while,” she said, settling into the nook of his arm.

“I thought you were already asleep. Why didn’t you come out?”

“I figured you two could use some quality guy time.” She looked up and watched him for a moment. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he hadn’t quite drifted off yet.

“What did you talk about?”

Logan smiled, his eyes still closed. “God, you’re nosy. Tell you what, I’ll go to sleep so you can check the bugs you planted in the succulents.

She elbowed him in the ribs and huffed. “I  _ told  _ you, I wired the  _ roses.” _

Chuckling, he tightened his arm around her. “We talked about the Navy mostly, and Lilly. You were right about him being lonely, though. He mentioned there had been someone special, but he had to leave and it ended.”

Logan and Veronica saw a lot of Duncan over the next months. He was a frequent visitor at their home, and he often brought Lilly, who resembled her mother far more than her namesake. Sometimes, they’d all go to the beach and Veronica would watch Lilly play while the guys surfed. Duncan had also had them over for a barbecue a few times.

One unseasonably warm afternoon, as Logan was changing out of his flight suit, he checked his phone and saw a text from Veronica telling him to meet her at Duncan’s. Logan drove the familiar route to the heavily-guarded, cloistered group of mansions where Carrie had once lived - and died.

The same security guard  still worked the gate, and he waved Logan through. “Nice to see you again, Lieutenant. Mr. Kane said you’d be stopping by.”

“Have a nice day, Reuben,” Logan said. He made his way through the curving streets, and parked next to Veronica’s SUV. The housekeeper let him in, directing him to the swimming pool, where he found Veronica floating on a giant flamingo. She was wearing aviator sunglasses and a pink, string bikini. He grinned as she waved at him.

Just then, Duncan cannonballed off the diving board, dousing Lilly and knocking Veronica off the inflatable bird. Their squeals mixed with Duncan’s deep laughter, and Logan swore he heard  _ his _ Lilly’s voice as well.

He stepped onto the deck as Veronica emerged from the water. Duncan tossed her a bottle of sunscreen. “Put some on. You’re starting to freckle,” he said.

Not long after Duncan went to work at Kane Software, he hired Mars Investigations to ferret out a security leak in the company’s research department. Veronica already had a heavy caseload that made scheduling time alone with her tricky at best. Now she was gone by the time Logan finished his morning jog and often didn’t get home until after he’d fallen asleep.

He tried not to let it bother him that she spent more time with Duncan than with him - but it did.

Logan knew Veronica loved him. She’d said it often enough these days, but it wouldn’t matter if she didn’t - he’d still know. He saw it in her eyes every time he kissed her, and he felt it in her touch when she reached for him in their bed. He trusted her implicitly. So he bit back his irritation.

Duncan and his dad suspected someone was giving up corporate secrets to a competitor. The brilliant 20-somethings were paid handsomely to come up with Kane Software’s latest technological advances, and according to Mac, they liked to party - especially at the swanky ‘09 nightclub.

Which is how Logan ended up spending a Saturday night nursing a beer and fending off women eager to take selfies with him, while keeping a watchful eye on the bubbly blonde flirting with a nerdy computer programmer.

_ So much for date night. _

It was the closest they’d gotten to an actual fight since he’d deployed again after Bilbo’s death. He was supposed to take her to his favorite Afghani restaurant in San Diego, followed by the new Captain America movie and dessert at Amy’s if it wasn’t too late. But when he got home from surfing with Dick, he’d found her slipping into a sleeveless, black dress that clung to every one of her curves. She was wearing sky-high stilettos, and she’d applied mascara as well as dark, red lipstick.

“I see you’re going for a new look,” he’d said, arching his brows. “We’re not going to Zara’s, are we?”

“Sorry. I’m pretty sure I know who Duncan’s leak is. He’s a regular at the ‘09er and tonight’s his night off,” she’d said, throwing some gizmos into her clutch and snapping it shut.

“Can’t it wait? It’s been weeks since we’ve had an evening alone together, and I switched shifts with Rabbit because you said you were free.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Logan, but I just caught this lead. Duncan’s worried about the damage a security breach will have on stock prices if word gets out, so we can’t afford to let another week go by. I gotta go. I don’t have time for this right now.”

Logan had fought to hide his irritation - something he’d had to do several times since Duncan had entered their lives again. He knew Veronica’s case, and its implications for the company Duncan would one day inherit, was more important than a cancelled date. Except it had been several cancelled dates, and now she was going to a nightclub, dressed like sin itself, to ...

She’d started to leave, but he caught her by the arm. “Wait. What exactly are you going to do?”

“Relax. I’m just going to get close enough to plant a tracer on him, maybe bug his phone, and then I’m outta there. Piece of cake.”

“Mac is going, right?”

“She’s busy, and most of those guys know her, anyway.”

Silently, he’d counted to ten and exhaled. “I’ll go with you,” he’d said, already stripping out of his beach clothes. “Just give me ten minutes.”

“Logan -”

“Humor me, Veronica. I promise I’ll hang back. I can be your lookout.”

The stubborn set to her mouth had softened and she’d grudgingly given in. “You must really miss me. Remember, no throwing punches just because you think some guy’s getting too handsy.”

If anything, Logan found it amusing to watch his highly intelligent, badass girlfriend batting her lashes and vamping it up as she zeroed in on her prey. The suspect was good-looking enough - tall, with black hair and bright, blue eyes - but too pale and skinny to be considered truly handsome.

From across the room, Logan could see he was enjoying the attentions of the sultry blonde, who had just tilted her head and smiled coquettishly.  _ The poor sap doesn’t stand a chance _ , he thought, propping his elbows on the bar and leaning back, a smug smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me you were coming tonight?”

Dick’s familiar voice jarred him from his reverie. Logan glanced over at Veronica, who was still seated at a table, leaning intently towards her target, apparently in deep conversation.

“It was a last minute thing. Didn’t know you’d be here,” he said.

Dick ordered a round of drinks. “You here with V’ronica?” he asked, rolling his eyes when Logan didn’t immediately respond. “Not a trick question, sailor boy… Wait. Fuck, please don’t tell me you guys broke up again.”

“No. It’s nothing like that. I’m helping her with a case, but I’m not really supposed to be  _ with _ her.”

“Riiightt. You’ve gone  _ incognito _ .” Dick ordered a round of drinks, then jerked his head towards a table. “A bunch of us are hanging out. Come join us.”

A posse of ‘09ers from Neptune High, including Casey Gant, Sean Friedrich and Troy Vandergraff sat laughing at a table next to the Kane Software group. Logan groaned inwardly. He’d have to keep them from noticing Veronica, or they’d blow her cover.

He started to follow Dick, but a willowy redhead wearing a skintight, white lace dress sidled next to him, placing a perfectly-manicured hand on his arm. “Hey there,” she said, the seductive tone unmistakable. “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

Logan held up his beer and smiled perfunctorily. “Thanks, but I’m good. I’m actually waiting for my girlfriend.”

The redhead shrugged prettily, the smile never wavering. “Well, if she doesn’t show, I’ll be over there with my friends. Come on by. Anytime.”

“Um... thanks.” He brushed past her and headed over to the table, where Casey and Troy had been watching the exchange. They grinned knowingly at him as he slipped into a chair that afforded a clear view of Veronica. She was scowling.

“You turned down that lovely young lady to hang with us?” Troy said, holding his hand over his heart. “We’re touched, Echolls. Truly.”

Logan shrugged, not wanting to bring up Veronica, and nodded in greeting to the others. Dick started to say something, but Logan caught his eye, and the tow-headed surfer cleared his throat instead.

“Lucky bastard,” a drunken Sean slurred. “Lilly Kane, hot. Caitlin Ford, hot. . Veronica Mars, hot. Who am I forgetting…? Oh yeah, Madison Sinclair … eh.”

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Could this night get any worse? _ Logan glanced guiltily at Veronica, the stiff set of her shoulders enough to tell him she’d been listening. Instantly, the last decade of his life seemed to vanish, and he was overcome with a familiar shame. They’d never spoken about Madison again, but he knew he’d hurt Veronica deeply.

“You should probably shut the fuck up, Sean,” Dick said, only slightly tipsy. “He’s been living with Veronica Mars for, like, a year, now, right? … Oh, shit. You’re not supposed to be  _ with _ her … or did you mean not with her  _ here _ ? I’m confused.”

Casey’s brows shot up in surprise, and he started to say something, when Troy interrupted him. “Holy shit. Isn’t that her right there?”

They all turned and stared as Veronica let out a high-pitched giggle, strategically leaning over the table to display cleavage Logan knew was enhanced by a push-up bra. Surreptitiously, she slipped a cell phone into the guy’s jacket pocket.

“I know you love her dude, but you gotta admit - she is one weird chick.” Dick said.

“We should go say, hi,” Troy said, starting to rise.

Logan swore under his breath. He stood abruptly, his chair scraping the floor as he shoved Troy back into his seat. “Watch what you say about my girlfriend,” he said, loud enough for Veronica and most of the club to hear.

“- What? I didn’t …”

Across the tables, Logan made eye contact with Veronica, who instantly understood his signal and bid a hasty retreat. “Sorry. I must’ve misunderstood,” he said, throwing several bills on the table. “Buy a round on me. I gotta go.”

They drove in silence along the Pacific Coast Highway. Logan expertly steered the BMW through the road’s twists and turns, and felt the beginnings of a headache. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to meet Veronica’s occasional glances.

She was the first to speak. “Thanks for being my lookout tonight. I hadn’t counted on running into the old high school gang.”

“Veronica, it’s called the ‘09er. Enbom owns it … But, you’re welcome.”

They fell back into silence. Finally, she said, “You’re awfully quiet. Are you okay?”

“How much did you hear?”

She shrugged. “Enough. Want to tell me what’s bugging you?”

“Not really.” Logan sighed. “...I hate being reminded of that guy I used to be. I’ve worked my ass off to change, but sometimes...it’s like I’ll always be that jackass who screwed around and beat people up.”

She looked at him for a long moment, her mouth twisting in sardonic smile. “Don’t kid yourself. You haven’t changed all that much.”

Logan tensed, and his stomach churned in anger. “Really, Veronica? Would you even be talking to me right now, let alone living with me, if I hadn’t changed?”

“Yes,” she answered, turning to peer at him in the darkened car. “You were always loyal, and you always had a good heart, Logan.”

Even in the darkness, he could see the earnesty in her bright, blue eyes, and his anger drained away. He looked back at the road, unable to speak. Wordlessly, he reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to her slender fingers.

Logan could swear he felt the glow of Veronica’s smile.

Try as he might, though, he couldn’t quite shake the old insecurities that Duncan’s return had brought back. Later that week, Veronica didn’t come home for dinner. He was putting away the lasagna he’d made, when she called.

“Hey,” she said, sounding contrite. “I’m working late at the office. Duncan’s here, and he brought plenty of food. Can you come over?”

At nearly 30, he was wise enough to know he had matured past the point of busting jaws and taking names later, but maybe not enough to bite back every snarky comment that popped in his head.

“Thanks, but I’m pretty beat. I’m just gonna read a little and go to bed.”

“Oh. Ok.”

He heard the disappointment in her voice, and added, “But there’s some ice cream in the freezer. If you wake me up when you get home, I’ll split a sundae with you.”

“Wait. You expect me to  _ share  _ my sundae? Do you really think I love you that much?”

“I know you do.”

“Cocky bastard.”

He chuckled. “So it’s a date. See you soon.”

“I love you, Logan,” she said.

“I love you, too.”

He was still awake when she got home an hour later. They sat at the kitchen island, sharing ice cream as they caught up on their day between scoops of ice cream, marshmallow syrup and strawberries.

“We got our invitation to Petra’s charity ball - it’s on your birthday,” Veronica said.

“I’ll brush up on my waltz,” he said, drily. “We’re not going, are we?”

“It’s for a good cause, and we did promise Duncan.”

“Did we promise we’d actually go, or that I’d give a generous donation?”

“I’m pretty sure he wants the moral support more than the money. I think we’re his only real friends to make the guest list.”

He put down his spoon, and pushed the dish away. “At some point we’re going to have to talk about our timing, because I gotta say it’s really sucked, lately. I’ve barely seen you, Veronica, and now you’re telling me we have to spend my birthday schmoozing with people who were more than happy to believe I killed Carrie.”

Logan stood and went into the bedroom. He sat at the foot of the bed and flopped back, wearily closing his eyes. Soon he heard the door open and felt the mattress sink under Veronica’s weight. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her in mute apology.

“I’m sorry, Logan. I know I’ve been saying that a lot lately, but I promise we’ll spend more time together.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Your dress had better show a lot of cleavage,” he mumbled into her hair, and he could feel her mouth curving into a smile against his chest.

“It’s a deal.”

Veronica made good on her promise two weeks later when she emerged from their bedroom wearing a long-sleeved lace gown that dipped just below her sternum and plunged in the back, clinging to her hips before flaring down to the floor. The deep, navy blue color brought out her bright eyes, and Logan thought she’d never looked lovelier.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, kissing her temple.

She beamed. “You’re pretty, too,” she said, brushing the lapel of his black tuxedo. “But I thought you were going to wear your dress uniform.”

“I figured the less I stand out at this thing, the better. Ready to go?”

For a while, they drove through the streets of Neptune in companionable silence, until Veronica brought up the subject of his birthday.

“Duncan said he left you a message about taking us out to dinner next week to celebrate, but you never got back to him,” she said, quietly. “Is everything okay between you two?”

He sighed. “If you’re asking me whether I’m happy my best friend has come home after years in hiding, then yes, it’s been great having Duncan back,” he said, evenly.  “Am I jumping for joy that my girlfriend’s long-lost, love-of-her-life has returned and is always around? Not so much. But I’ll get over it.”

“... Logan,”

He pulled into the curved driveway of the Neptune Grande, and a valet immediately appeared to open her door. Inside the ballroom, Duncan was holding court with Lilly at his side. He caught sight of Logan and Veronica, and hurried to greet them, a slightly relieved expression on his face.

They spent the next hour shaking hands with Neptune’s movers and shakers as Duncan led them from table to table, introducing them around the large banquet room. They were seated next to the head table - or as Logan put it ‘VIP adjacent’ - with Connor Larkin and his date, Kane Software’s chief financial officer and his family, and a young blonde woman Logan didn’t recognize. Celeste whisked her away before they got her name, and a few minutes later waiters began serving the salad.

Later, after the last dinner plate had been cleared, the Neptune Youth Symphony struck up the refrain of “Moon River” and couples began making their way to the dance floor. Veronica stood and held out her hand.

“Dance with me,” she said to him.

His brow lifted skeptically, but he threaded his fingers through hers and followed Veronica onto the dance floor. In her heels, she didn’t have to reach as far to slip her arms around Logan’s neck. He rested his hands on her hips, holding her close as their bodies swayed.

“I’m sorry about what I said before … I didn’t mean to sound like a jealous prick.”

She tilted her head and studied him. “Lilly never told you about the huge crush I had on you in the seventh grade, did she?”

“...What?”

“Do you remember the time my mom …  _ forgot _ to pick me up after soccer practice?”

Logan slowly shook his head. “Uh, no, not really.”

“You bought me an ice cream cone and walked me home. You even carried my gym bag.” Watching his face, she could see when the memory began to surface. “I’d always thought you were cute, but that day … I realized you were really sweet, too.”

“...But, you and Duncan…”

Veronica shrugged. “That was later. You liked  _ Lilly, _ remember? … My point is, Duncan was my first love. But after all this time, surely you know by now -  _ you _ are the love of my life.”

Logan felt foolish for ever doubting that simple truth and profoundly grateful she was in in his life again. He smiled and rested his forehead on hers. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Let’s get out of here.” Smiling seductively, she pulled away and drew him off the dance floor.

Hands entwined, they had just reached the ballroom doors, when Veronica stopped abruptly. “Shit. We can’t go, yet. Duncan wants us to meet Laurel.”

“Who’s Laurel?”

She looked at him quizzically. “You know - the girl he met in Australia? He said he mentioned her to you. ”

Just then, they heard their names being called and turned to see Duncan striding toward them. The woman from their table was with him, smiling and clinging to his arm. Her long, straight hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she wore a simple, black dress that reached just below her knees with black patent ballet flats.

Duncan quickly made the introductions. As they sat at an abandoned table, Laurel looked at them and gushed. “You two look amazing - like you just stepped out of People magazine. Everyone was staring at you on the dance floor. I can’t get over how glamorous everything is here.”

Veronica scoffed, jerking her thumb at Logan. “Pretty Boy over here is the glamorous one. You have no idea how long it takes him to get ready in the morning.”

Soon the women fell into conversation, and Logan turned to his friend. “So - who is Laurel exactly?”

“She’s from Mollymook - the one I told you about. Lilly and I left Australia in the middle of the night, and I never got to explain … but after that barbecue at your place, I decided to try and find her. Turns out it’s pretty easy these days. I didn’t even have to ask Veronica for help.” Duncan chuckled.

“It took me a while to work up the nerve to contact her, but we’ve been talking ever since. She’ll be here for two weeks. I’d really like her to get to know you guys.”

Logan grinned, patting Duncan on the shoulder reassuringly. “Oh don’t worry, Donut. She will.”

**************

One month later …

Logan kissed Veronica on the cheek and rolled out of bed, in a hurry to go on his morning run. It was earlier than usual, but he was in a rush because they were leaving for a 10-day tour of Italy in just a few hours. Pony was full of energy that morning, so he went in search of her leash, and found it lying on the desk in Veronica’s study.

As he picked it up, his gaze fell on a framed black-and-white photo that he’d never noticed before. He and Veronica were sitting on a rock at the edge of the ocean, water swirling at their feet, and he had one arm draped casually over her shoulder. They were both grinning, but she was rolling her eyes, probably at some wisecrack he’d made.

It was obviously taken the same day as the photos he’d found months earlier, but Logan was pretty sure Duncan had been the photographer.

He peered more closely, and saw a tiny scrap of paper tucked into the silver frame.

“‘True love stories never have endings,’” he read.

Logan smiled and straightened, whistling for Pony as he headed out for his run.


End file.
